Quinn in Dreamland
by lunalooo
Summary: Quinn falls asleep during a movie marathon and all of the movies mix in her strange dream. Movies referenced: Labyrinth, Alice in Wonderland, Wizard of Oz, James and the Giant Peach, Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any of the songs and characters from movies/books that are used in this fanfic. Movies/Books: Labyrinth, Alice in Wonderland, Wizard of Oz, James and the Giant Peach, Peter Pan, others might be added :P

* * *

Chapter One:

The last thing Quinn remembered was the TV screen blurring in and out of her vision. She was tired- and no wonder! It was three o'clock in the morning. For a minute, Quinn thought about the possibility of finally falling asleep. The purpose of the movie marathon was to distract herself from reality for a few hours. Then, when she was so tired that she couldn't think, she'd fall into a deep, untroubled sleep; or that was the plan anyway. She tried to keep her eyes open, because she wanted to finish the movie first. She slowly lowered herself horizontal on the couch and rested her head against the pillow. _I'll just close my eyes for a minute..._

_

* * *

_Quinn woke up to a strange sight. Her house was floating in the sky. She ran to the window when she noticed that the tree that was normally there was missing. First, she was shocked to see the world far, far down below her. Next, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth when she saw the giant, full moon at eye level. It was still far away, but it was definitely of a size and distance that she never believed she would ever see it.

She paused, her hand still over her mouth. It was so quiet and peaceful. Clouds passed underneath her. The house swayed like a ship. Everyone she knew- well, except her parents- was still down on Earth. Her parents must be still asleep, for there was no other excitement in the house. She had this sight all to herself. She smiled.

Someone would have to be crazy to not take advantage of this. She went to the door and opened it. The cool, fresh air came in and swirled slightly around her. She stuck out her bare foot and slowly stepped outside on the stairs. At this point, she realized that she was now wearing an extremely beautiful, yet simple, dress. _That's odd,_ she thought. _I don't remember changing my clothes._

She sat down on the last step and stretched her legs out over the edge. She began to tread them, as if she was sticking them in water. She liked the feeling of the air. Starring out at the moon, she began to sing.

"_I'm being followed by a moonshadow,  
Moonshadow, moonshadow  
Leapin and hoppin on a moonshadow,  
Moonshadow, moonshadow,"_

She reached out as a cloud drifted by. She tried to catch it, but it disappeared in her hands.

_"And if I ever lose my hands,  
Lose my plough,  
Lose my land,  
Oh if I ever lose my hands,  
Oh if, I won't have to work no more,"_

The house was drifting closer to the moon, she realized. She could see the craters more clearly than she ever had before. It was almost eerie if she stared at the "man in the moon" for too long._  
_

_"And if I ever lose my eyes,  
If my colors all run dry,  
Yes, if I ever lose my eyes,  
Oh if, I won't have to cry no more,  
I'm being followed by a moonshadow,"_

Almost as if she was in a trance, she stood up on the last stair. She waited until a large cloud rolled by, then stepped out onto it. Fortunately, it held her. She smiled at the man in the moon, who was now an actual man, as the cloud brought her closer and closer.

_"Did it take long to find me?  
I asked the faithful light,  
Did it take long to find me?  
And are you gonna stay the night?"_

The man smiled back as Quinn began to dance gracefully on the cloud. He looked like a friendly person, even if a little weird, so Quinn curtsied and beckoned him to join her. He obliged, floating down to the cloud.

_"I'm being followed by a moonshadow,  
Moonshadow, moonshadow,  
Leapin and hoppin on a moonshadow,  
Moonshadow, moonshadow."_

They danced and twirled on the cloud. Quinn was entranced by his deep, mysterious eyes. She was not aware that this man was actually very, very dangerous. After their last twirl amongst the stars, he grinned mischievously. He brushed several hair strands from Quinn's forehead, seemingly harmless. She gasped as a sharp pain shocked her out of the moment. There was a blinding flash, and Quinn fell backwards. The man was now holding a glass ball in his hand. Her head spun as he began to do strange juggling movements with it.

"Goodbye, Quinn Fabray," he almost whispered. "You will no longer be burdened by your reality," And then he was gone. Almost as soon as he disappeared, the cloud began to break apart from underneath her. Quinn began to panic. She whirled around and... her shoulders sank. She was too far away from her house. She shivered as the last of the cloud broke apart and she began to fall.

Song credits: Moonshadow- Cat Stevens


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Who am I? What's going on?" Quinn wondered as she fell through the sky. She couldn't remember how she got here or why she was falling. The ground was approaching her at a rapid pace, but no matter how much she searched her brain, she didn't know if that was a bad thing.

"Something is wrong here," she said out loud to herself. "I am not the same person I was this morning. Or is it that I'm newly born?"

She rolled over in the air so that she could see the world below her. She gasped at the beauty of the twinkling lights of the town below. For a moment, it seemed as if she was falling upward into the sky. No, that was preposterous. Wasn't it? She couldn't remember.

She stretched out her arms, as if she was getting ready to fly. Nothing happened- she continued to fall. The wind was painful to her eyes, so she rolled back on her back. From this angle, it looked as if the stars remained the same distance away. She smiled. Yes, this was definitely a better angle.

All to quickly, she hit the earth. She screamed, although she couldn't remember why she would scream. What would happen if she hit the earth?

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was still falling. "Doesn't hitting the ground usually mean an end?" she asked herself. "Oh yes! That's what was supposed to happen. That's why I was scared."

She observed her surroundings. It looked as if she was in a tunnel- a vertical tunnel. Strange things were floating upwards past her as she continued falling down. A chair. A table. A stuffed rabbit. A baby blanket. A flute. Her eyes grew wide and she eagerly reached out to grab the flute. She didn't remember ever playing the flute, but she was suddenly very eager to play it. She placed it to her mouth and began to play upside down. She paused, continuing to watch as the objects flew by her. A red and white cheerleader's pompom appeared. It gave Quinn a sense of deja-vu. Why was everything so familiar?

Suddenly the flute flew out of her hands and began to play by itself. It seemed to want to pressure her into singing. She shrugged. "Maybe singing will help jog my memory."

There was only one problem. Did she remember any songs? The flute kept playing, and before she knew it, Quinn found herself singing.

"_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December,"_

Quinn gulped. Was she making this song up? Did she actually remember it from somewhere? Oh, a memory is a terrible thing to lose. A mirror floated up slowly (_Because it's so heavy,_ Quinn reasoned. At least she had some sense left in her) and hovered in front of her for a few seconds. She stared at herself, not recognizing her own face. She sighed sadly. "Well, I am very beautiful," she said, trying to cheer herself up. The flute began to pressure her again.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory,"_

More instruments floated by and joined the song. Trumpets surrounded her in every direction.

"_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December,"_

A small bubble suddenly appeared, hovering in front of Quinn's face. She peered at it, curious. The loud music suddenly stopped, except for the flute. Inside the bubble, a face appeared. A very familiar face. The big eyes, the long black hair, the bright smile. The pink dress, the crown, and the magic wand, however, did not look familiar. The woman began to sing softly, beautifully.

"_And a song someone sings,_  
_Once upon a December,"_

The bubble popped, leaving Quinn feeling more lonely than ever. She was lost, falling down an endless hole, no memories in her head- and only a flute to accompany her. She couldn't help it; she began to cry. Wouldn't you?

The tears fell down, down, down the rabbit hole.

Song Credits: Once Upon a December- Anastasia soundtrack


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

For a few moments, she actually believed that she would never get out of the strange tunnel. However, her tears of loneliness turned into tears of joy when she suddenly dropped out of the tunnel. The first thing she noticed was that she was headed straight for a ceiling. She tried to slow down before hitting it, but it was too late. She collapsed onto it. The flute fell down right with her and hit her on the back of her head. "Ow!" She rubbed the bump. She looked up- or was it down?- at the floor below her. To her astonishment, there was a sea below them.

"What is this?" she wondered out loud. Before she could consider it longer, she started falling again. The room turned itself rightside up, causing her to fall from the ceiling down into the sea. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she made contact with the water. The shock of the cold made her gasp and choke. She quickly kicked and swam back up to the surface to find that the flute was still following her.

"Isn't there something to help against the sea?" she wondered. "A boat! We need a boat! Actually, you can fly, so technically _I_ need a boat."

"Miss! Miss! I have a boat!" a squeaky voice said. Quinn turned around and found herself face to face with a mouse.

"Agh!" she squeaked herself. She couldn't remember why, but for some reason she was scared of this animal.

The mouse twitched its nose and swam closer to her. It was dragging a floating chair with him. "I will gladly pass along this boat to you."

"That's a boat?" she asked.

"Of course it is, Silly!" the mouse began to swim away with no further comment.

Quinn struggled to climb up onto the chair without making it sink. Luckily, it seemed able to hold her. "Well, this should be okay for now, I guess," she said to the flute. "Is it normal for animals to talk? Or to talk to flutes, for that matter?"

The flute responded by playing music again. She assumed that it was trying to get her to sing. "Again?" she asked it. "Okay, but only because there's nothing else to do."

"_I was happy in my harbor,  
When you cut me loose,  
Floating on an ocean,  
And confused,  
Winds are whipping waves up,  
Like sky scrapers,  
And the harder they hit me,  
The less I seem to bruise,_

Oh when I,  
Find the controls,  
I'll go where I like,  
I'll know where I want to be,  
But maybe for now,  
I'll stay right here,  
On a silent sea,"

They floated along, playing music and singing the song. Quinn found herself alternating between humming along with the music and singing the chorus over and over again. The flute never seemed to tire, but eventually Quinn felt her short temper.

"Where are we? Does this sea ever end? Where's the land? Weren't we in a room two seconds ago? I can't help feeling like something is terribly wrong here. I need help!"

The flute kept playing, only louder now. "And you!" Quinn yelled. "You're just a stupid flute! What can you do to help me?"

The flute made a strange, sad sounding noise and began to droop. It looked like it was frowning.

Suddenly a voice yelled out from above them. "Survivors!"

Quinn looked up and saw a very large grasshopper hanging on to strings attached to seagulls. He was lowering himself to her.

"Hello, Dear Travelers!" the grasshopper said. He was wearing smart looking clothes and had a monocle over his eye. "Do not be alarmed, I'm here to help!"

"Who are you?" Quinn asked him, giving him a questionable look.

"I am Mr. Grasshopper," he stood on the arm of the chair and bowed very politely. "And I am here to take you to shore."

Quinn looked from Mr. Grasshopper to the flute, wondering what to do. "Answer some questions first," she said. "Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here?"

"Gladly, my dear. As for where you are, I think that's rather obvious," he chuckled. "And as for the other questions... I have no idea."

Quinn glared at him. "Where. Am. I."

"In the middle of the ocean, of course!"

"No, I know that. But where is this ocean?" Quinn crossed her arms.

"Oh, that! You're in Wonderland!"

"Wonderland?"

She didn't ever recall wanting to go to such a place. Then what was she doing here? "I've never heard of it."

"Well, you'll see if soon enough. I'll take to you someone who probably can help you find the answers to your questions."

Well, she had to take that up. She couldn't ignore him and keep floating around forever. She needed help. "Okay. What are you going to do?"

He picked her up by the arms without answering. Soon they were flying through the sky, hanging on by what sure felt like fragile string. Quinn closed her eyes and wondered what to do. She thought she heard a small female voice that sounded very familiar... "Pray," it whispered.

Pray? She couldn't remember what that meant. Why why was she having so much trouble remembering? More importantly, who was that voice?

Finally they saw land in front of them. Quinn exhaled, feeling much more relaxed. At least she could run into people- or animals- here. She wouldn't be alone with a flute.

They landed on the sandy beach. Quinn stuck her toes in the sand and relished in the feeling of it. The grasshopper waited patiently as she ran back and forth, twirling like a child. She ran in and out of the waves as well. This felt so right, so relaxing.

"You want to find out who you are and what you're doing here, right?" Mr. Grasshopper cried out.

"Oh," Quinn said, looking confused. She had almost forgotten about that.

She and her friend the flute followed Mr. Grasshopper past the beach and into a strange forest. Strange things, even stranger than she had seen earlier, flew around them. Rockinghorseflies, butterflies with bread for wings, and talking flowers surrounded them.

"Ah, here we are," their guide finally said. He held out the branches for Quinn as she stepped into a clearing.

"Here is the man you need to speak with."

Quinn gazed over at the man sitting on a big floating mushroom with a man sitting on it, his back to them. She could see smoke floating above his head.

"I am terribly sorry for disturbing you," Mr. Grasshopper was saying. "But I brought you a girl who is in serious need of some help..."

The mushroom turned around to reveal that this was not, in fact, a man, but rather a very large caterpillar.

"Artie," Mr. Grasshopper finished.

Song credits: Silent Sea- KT Tunstall


End file.
